


all's fair in love and snowball fights

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Shenanigans, Snowball Fights, Umino Hours Winter Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: kakashi and iruka were simply taking a nice, quiet stroll through the snow. then kawaguchi spotted them.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Tenzou/Kawaguchi Rikuo (OC)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	all's fair in love and snowball fights

**Author's Note:**

> helllloooooooo 2021! ~~despite the the previous work saying it was the first posted work of the year, technically this one is!~~ i think it's fitting that i have a kkir&tenguchi work as my first posted fic of 2021. they are my favorite characters and i would do anything for them. except maybe give up coffee. 
> 
> kawaguchi is [hazel's oc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBeka/works). you can find more of him [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SnailStories)!
> 
> bingo board prompt: snow (R-5)
> 
> enjoy~

Konoha’s winters were unpredictable at best. Some years they were rainy and bitterly cold, leaving the streets and buildings coated with ice; other years, they would get piles and piles of snow, the powder substance creating a beautiful white landscape that was quickly trampled by small feet and squeals of delight. The years with snow left children in high spirits and adults with grimaces, though many looked upon the kids at play with fond smiles. 

This year was a year with snow. It had snowed for two days, an unexpected blizzard blowing through and leaving several feet of packed ice/snow mixture with a nice topping of the moist, wet snow that made for excellent snowmen. 

It also made for excellent snowball fights. 

Neither Iruka nor Kakashi had expected to end up in a snowball fight when they had left their flat that day, but the life of a shinobi was very much like Konoha’s winters: unpredictable. 

Especially when one was friends with someone like Kawaguchi Rikuo. 

Iruka was delighted by the snow, even if he knew he was going to freeze his ass off going out in it. He had decided it was worth it though, to be able to take a stroll through the village decorated in white with children laughing and playing. Kakashi was not as amenable to the idea, but the pleading eyes Iruka had turned on him was enough to break down his poor defenses. 

The chuunin could convince Kakashi to do anything. 

They bundled up, each donning their heavy winter jackets, scarves, gloves, and hats, and took to the streets of Konoha. Iruka had his arm linked through Kakashi’s as he leaned against the slightly taller man, a smile lighting his face. Neither really displayed much affection for the other in public, but there were exceptions for certain occasions; this was one of them. 

It was on this leisurely stroll, as they passed the Academy, that Kakashi was assaulted, a wet smack of packed snow splattering the back of his head. 

The jounin turned around slowly, already aware of who had thrown the snowball that had hit him. Few people would be able to evade Kakashi’s senses like this, but really, it was the maniacal laughter that gave him away. 

Kawaguchi was bent in half, wheezing with laughter. Tenzou stood to his side, looking at him like he had lost his mind; whether that was because the man was nearly falling over laughing or because he had decided to throw a _snowball_ at _Hatake Kakashi_ —even if they were friends—Kakashi could not be sure. 

As Kawaguchi stood upright, clutching Tenzou’s arm for support, he wiped tears from his eyes with his other hand. 

“I can’t believe I actually managed to hit you with that.” 

“I can’t believe you actually threw a snowball at him,” Iruka remarked, grinning. “And hit him.” 

“He’s an easy target,” Kawaguchi called.

Kakashi huffed. “I am not an easy target.” 

“Sure you are,” Kawaguchi replied, the grin on his face something between a leer and a smirk. “You’re so busy checking out Iruka’s ass, you aren’t even paying attention to your surroundings. I’d hate to be in the field with you when Iruka’s around.” 

A blush burned across Kakashi’s face and chest. He was glad for the winter gear covering most of him, hiding his reaction. 

Iruka turned to him, his disapproving teacher glare in place. 

“Kakashi!” he chided. “Seriously?” 

“Maa, sensei, you can’t believe a word from him. What do you take me for, a pervert?” 

Kawaguchi and Tenzou both snorted. Kakashi hoped they would choke. 

Iruka leveled another glare at Kakashi. 

“Don’t answer that,” Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his neck under his scarf. “Besides, I couldn’t even see your ass, you were _next to me_. 

It was Iruka’s turn to blush, realizing the validity of Kakashi’s statement.

Kawaguchi cackled. Tenzou simply stood to the side, observing the childish behavior of his boyfriend and shaking his head. 

Completely distracted by his own hilarity, Kawaguchi didn’t notice the ball of snow that Iruka threw at his face. It hit with a wet _splat_ , sliding down onto his coat. 

He continued laughing while shaking his head to get the residual snow off, “Alright, I deserved that one.” 

Another ball of snow smacked into the side of his head. 

“Oi!” He shouted, turning in the direction of the snowball. Tenzou stood a short distance away, a shit-eating grin on his face. Kawaguchi whined, “Tenzou, you’re supposed to be on my side.” 

“All’s fair in love and snowball fights,” Tenzou laughed, ducking a snowball launched from the direction Kakashi was in. “You’re gonna have to do better than that, senpai.” 

*

Tsunade shook her head as she looked out her office window, surveying the village stretched below her. Two of her best ANBU, one former-ANBU and best jounin in the village, and the most beloved Academy teacher were having a snowball fight in the Academy’s training field. 

“Shizune, bring me the sake,” she said in an exasperated, yet fond tone.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments/kudos appreciated more than i can say! 
> 
> [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com)


End file.
